Don't Shut Me Out
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Nathan has been closed off since the accident and has shut Lucas out as much as he can, Lucas is sick of his brother hurting him and just wants their relationship back. this is SLASH/INCEST if you don't like that then don't read! Nathan/Lucas. Spoilers for season 5. rating may go up in later chapters


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters.**

**Warnings: This is slash and incest. A romantic relationship between two brothers, so if you don't like it don't read it, I don't appreciate nor do I waste my time on flames. **

**Spoilers: Episode 5 if you haven't gotten there yet this is a give away for episode one. **

**Enjoy!**

"Give me the bottle Luke, or Dan won't be the only Scott to kill his brother." The words were out before he could stop them and at the look on his brother's face, he would've done anything to take them back.

Luke was fighting to keep his emotions in check; to keep his blank mask in place. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of seeing how badly those words hurt. Thankfully, Jamie walked in right then to give him a way out.

"Nice Nate," Lucas responded, turning away, unable to keep his voice from cracking no matter how hard he tried, "Come on Jamie."

"Bye Daddy," The four year old said, grabbing his uncle's hand.

"Luke..." Nathan said, desperately trying to find the words to make this right. His older brother didn't even turn back, just slammed the door on his brother's stammering.

Nathan's shoulders slumped and his head bowed in shame. He'd promised he'd never hurt Luke again. Not after the last time, apparently he couldn't even manage that. He'd become so bitter in his inability to play that he'd resorted to taking it out on the people he loved the most.

Luke sat on the picnic table at the Rivercourt, watching his nephew play with his best friends; the four year old was having a hec of a time trying to run in that oversized basketball jersey.

When the guys had asked why he wasn't playing he'd blamed it on being tired, but his over-intuitive nephew had to voice his opinion saying, "I think it's 'cuz Daddy said mean things to him." Luke had internally cursed his genius of a nephew for being mature well beyond the years of a four year old. He'd pointedly ignored the sympathetic looks from Mouth and Fergie and especially the angry/protective looks from Skills and Junk.

Now he sat brooding, living up to his nickname. He couldn't believe Nate had said that, he knew this was hard on him, but his brother hadn't directly threatened him or brought up painful memories to use as a weapon, since they started being friends again during their senior year. He'd definitely never tried to hurt him since they'd become more then friends.

It was still a mystery to him how they'd ended up. Sneaking around behind Haley's back, getting caught, the shock of Haley being okay with it, saying she and Luke had always been good at sharing, and finally the pain that had come in the last four months, after Nate's accident and he became paralyzed, the pain that had come since Nate had been shutting him out.

For the last four months he'd tried to help his brother, but each time Nate just got pissed and lashed out at both him and Haley. So Luke had taken to caring for Jamie when Haley was at work and doing his best not to upset his brother. He couldn't take the heartache he felt every time Nate ignored him or yelled at him. He hadn't smiled at him in months, hadn't kissed him or tried to start a conversation. He hadn't been able to write a single thing since Nate's accident, he'd had the first several chapters of his next novel written, but had deleted them all after a particularly bad fight with his brother.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize it was getting dark until suddenly a hand was being moved back and fourth in front of his face. Shaking his head of his moody thoughts he looked up at his best friend.

"Come on dawg, we're gonna head back to our place." Skills said. Jamie stood next to him smiling at his uncle. Jamie loved spending time with his uncle and his friends.

"I know what your tryin' to do Skills, but I can't put off going back there tonight, I have to get Jamie home before eight," He told his friend quietly. Skills knew everything about him and Nathan, including every fight over the last few months. He appreciated his best friend trying to give him a way out of seeing Nathan, but he couldn't avoid him forever. He loved him, he really did, despite the hurt of being shut out and the heated words said he still loved his brother and he always would.

"No you don't Dawg. I already called Haley, she's gonna pick up the kid from out place," his friend said with a superior grin, crossing his arms to prove there was no fighting him on this. Lucas rolled his eyes at him but nodded and stood from the bench, picking up Jamie and spinning him around. Then he secured Jamie on his hip and carried him to the car, buckling him into his car seat in the back and getting in to head to the apartment his friends shared.


End file.
